El jardín perfumado
by FljotavikGlosoli
Summary: Acerque mis manos y para mi sorpresa le toque. Le acaricié suave y sentí su latente tranquilidad. Le solté y gatee a ella. -¿Qué eres? -Flu-fl-soy Flu-Fluttershy.


El jardín perfumado

* * *

_"I lie awake, staring out at the bleakness of Megadon. City and sky become one, merging into a single plane, a vast sea of unbroken grey. The Twin Moons, just two pale orbs, they trace their way across the steely sky. I used to think I had a pretty good life here, just plugging into my machine for the day, then watching Templevision or reading a Temple Paper in the evening._

* * *

-Acto uno- Vivir con el deseo sin la esperanza

* * *

_"-Esta es la medida de nuestra sensibilidad._

_Ella le tomaba la mano. Él sonreía._

_Era un espacioso salón. Silencioso. Las paredes de un perfecto blanco con cuadros colgados de infinita sobriedad. Frente uno del otro, la pareja soñaba despierta._

_-Aun me da miedo cuando hablas así -dijo él._

_Ella volteo, le miro._

_-Cuando usas ese tono, me tienes en tus manos. -el siguió hablando- está bien, ¿sabes? Todo puede ser mejor. . ._

_Le silencio con un dedo y le acaricio la mejilla. Le sonrió cariñosa. Él se derrumbó._

_Se abrazaron._

_Ella le robo un beso._

_-¿Los has olvidado?"_

* * *

Es un grito en homenaje la eternidad de lo infinito, y a lo efímero de lo finito. Esta va por todo lo que cabe en lo nuevo y como se vacía lo viejo.

Cambios.

Esto es sobre los cambios dentro la delgada línea de lo permisible. Cambie.

Estoy seguro de que si logro acaparar tu atención narrando como nuestras miradas se encontraron y perdieron en un prematuro cierre, mis horas darán fe de lo que te digo. Aquí no hay lugar para la ficción.

Corto el rollo y me dedique a la música antes de ella.

Le ofrecí la entrada a la furia, la fuerza y la pasión a quien se interesase en ellas. Adorne escenas de inconmensurable belleza por cada secuencia para la que compuse un poquitín. En esos días componía para las películas de una productora de cine independiente. En el principio tenía mi lugar en un pequeño cubículo dentro de un estudio de grabación. No es que se me limitara a pequeños instrumentos o se me negaran grandes orquestas. Era la claustrofobia que sacaba lo más personal de mí en cuando escuchabas entre notas lo que me amarraron a este pequeño espacio.

Y tenía a Desire. . .

Llamaba por teléfono cada mañana desde su igual de pequeña oficina y preguntaba, "¿Phil, un brunch?". Desire es una chica linda y regordeta, con voz infantil. Me complementaba y me contrastaba; aunque vivíamos en extremos contrarios de la ciudad, y extremos contrarios en la vida laboral. Una burócrata cinematográfica y yo el arquitecto sentimental y silencioso. Fuimos los mejores amigos entre los mejores amigos.

Viví ensoñado, disperso de responsabilidades reales. Todo eso que la vejez pasa por alto en la lista de acciones para arrepentirse.

Bellos y tristes momentos entre proyecto y desviaciones. No era una vida por la que se puede pelear; era la vida. La cotidianidad basada en fechas de entrega, compromisos laborales o casuales y fiestas celebres entre estrellas que sufrían el jet lag de la vida mundana y el zeitgeist de promesas rotas. Pues la industria a la que pertenecí estaba sucia, rota. Ellos nos miraban con los ojos humedecidos mientras exhalábamos humo picante de la pipa de crack del anfitrión en turno. Le compuse adagios a cada noche perdida en promiscuidad y escribí sonetos a cada asistente que llamaba a gritos a la virtud.

Fue una noche fuera del departamento de Antón -director en turno con quien trabaje-, en que le conocí. Fue un acontecimiento que engatusó a los pernoctantes de la ciudad.

Lejano y añorante de casa, me perdí nauseabundo entre el olor a hachís y música lounge. Caminaba confundido entre las habitaciones fundiéndome con las parejas de libido liberada, heroinómanos, llorones con el alma quebrada y la accidental salida. Desire se perdió entre los brazos de dos hombres que le exhalaban al cuello. Le vi fingir.

Le vi vacía.

Camine por el pasillo con paredes de hormigón que simulaban amaranto y espere al elevador. Miraba la alfombra barata y perdía el control de mi estómago. Pude vomitar si el elevador no me interrumpió. Entré y un anciano en los huesos, con gabardina y sombrero negro bajaba. Fue incómodo. Idee una saga en la que quebrábamos los dedos el uno del otro. Salimos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el primer aire fresco de la noche me golpeo, libere las cargas de la noche. el vino seco, las rosas que cortaban suspiros, Desire arrojada y gritando. Dolido jure perder y camine.

Camine apartado de los niños jugando a la estrella sin límites. Pase entre comederos vietnamitas y anaqueles brillantes. Callejones y más callejones.

Y una tapa de basura cayó. Fue ruido sordo que nadie miro. Pero. . . pero. . . ella estaba ahí. Ella fingía cautela dentro del basurero. Se movía y detenía exigiendo atención. Era escandaloso. Era prohibido.

Me detuve y pensé en cuanto tomaría darle razón al misterio personal. Camine rápido por el callejón, entre los edificios y olor a húmedas. Camine entre charcos y le perdí el miedo que no tenía al lugar. Frente a la tapa, me detuve y la recogí. Era el efecto anfetaminico del after. O era la falta de interés a vivir y seguir.

Penetro en mí el aroma a muerte del contenedor de la tienda de fruta orgánica. Mire dentro y perdí toda palabra.

Tristes, ojos tristes y me conmoví. Ella era un sueño.

Me miro.

Le mire.

Un choque entre extraños y sin que alguno grite o haga rabieta. Acerque mis manos y el shock le paralizo. Era suave. Su cabello rosado y cuerpo amarillo me comprometió a robarle. Y divertirme a costillas de ella.

Cerré el basurero.

Estuve confundido por su estado. Con su mirar apesumbrado y ajeno; llorosos. Le quería para mí. Le desee como un secreto para no compartir.

Respire suave -tal vez por estar elevado- y me decidí.

Eche un vistazo por protección. Tome una caja vacía que estaba bajo unos periódicos viejos y abrí el basurero. Ella tenía los parpados cerrados con fuerza. Le tome con cuidado y cargue peso muerto. . . ¿el peso del miedo?

No le vi cuando la metí en la caja. Debió ser pasiva. Junte las tapas y la levante. Fui sorprendido por mi agilidad o que el peso muerto se esfumo.

Con la vista nublada por un efecto tardío de los opiáceos (sic), camine con la caja bajo el brazo derecho. Salí del callejón y confundido di pasos largos por el sunset.

Me detuve en un semáforo para tragar vomito. Todo estaba entre lo turbio y lo surrealista. No comprendía de motivos o beneficios para llevarla a casa.

Cruce la calle y seguí a casa.

Llegue al edificio que como hogar de muchos, se protegía en un portero llamado Clement. Buen hombre que abrió la puerta.

-Buena sea su noche, señor Fürst -dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Me detuve, sudoroso.

Asentí. . . sonreí.

Camine al ascensor y me arrepentí de último minuto y cambie a las escaleras. Subí cada piso para llegar al mío. Frente a la puerta del departamento, baje la caja y saque mis llaves. Gire el picaporte y abrí. El aire de mi onda. Levanté la caja con una mano y entre.

Cerré con una patadita.


End file.
